


Forgotten but not gone.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Haise sort of remembering the torture Kaneki endured, Identity Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: In this room you cannot love and while Haise is out of Cochlea that sentence stays just like another room, a checkered room, that stays - that survives like a weed that stem was cut instead of the roots yanked from out of the ground.





	Forgotten but not gone.

It happened only once: 

Limbs moving. To the on looker it could be dancing if they couldn't see the pen (click, only one click instead of multiple clicks of a pen) in Arima's fingers. The dodging and movements could be dance of sorts because they - together or separate - or anything but traditional (normal). 

But then all comes to a halt when Haise manages to evade the cold metal of the pen's socket reaching his eyes only for his ear to feel it. The metal is cool against the skin instead of warm and moving but that doesn't help. Haise whole body simply stops and he doesn't know why. Arima never apologizes, had only looked down at Haise with something that Haise cannot discern or begin to name in his lover's eyes. 

In this room you cannot love and while Haise is out of Cochlea that sentence stays just like another room, a checkered room, that stays - that survives like a weed that stem was cut instead of the roots yanked out from the ground. 

(Yet Arima's pen never again brushed against Haise's ears ever again; later it's the same for quinque and Kanek- whoever they are. Because they are not a snake, they cannot shed their skin - who've they been and who've they loved - as easily as a snake could, and because of that fighting Arima is hard.)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this (even though I really shouldn't have) because: 
> 
> 1.) I wanted there to be more fics out there with Haise having to deal with the aftermath of Kaneki's torture. 
> 
> 2: there needs to be Arima/Kaneki or Haise content
> 
> 3.) I love Kaneki/Haise and plants.


End file.
